Dream or Real
by Eigna VG
Summary: Mientras los demás duermen y se mantienen ajenos a la situación no habrá ninguno problema. Su plan es que nadie mas sea testigo, solo el mismo sabrá la verdad... nadie mas. Staig
1. Chapter 1

**Dream or Real:** 1

* * *

Soñoliento tallo sus ojos con sus manos dejando de ver la pantalla por unos momentos, miro al reloj que estaba arriba de la tv fijándose en la hora: 01:50 am. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que era el único despierto de los ocho chicos que se encontraban en la sala, contándose a él mismo.

Clyde se había quedado dormido en el suelo boca abajo y por la luz que brindaba el televisor puedo notar un pequeño chorro de saliva saliendo de su boca, "baboso" pensó con desagrado, al lado de él, Jason estaba igual, solo que el castaño cenizo estaba boca arriba, le dio gracia ver la mueca que hacia Token, que estaba al lado suyo, por su incomodidad, seguramente era su primera vez durmiendo en un sofá.

No sintió nada de lastima por el culon, o sea Cartman, este estaba tirado en el suelo al lado del sofá para dos, aquello lo extraño un poco pues si mal no recordaba él estaba sentado en el mueble pero su duda fue respondida al ver al pelirrojo bien recostado y acomodado en el sillón junto con Kenny "quizás lo debió a ver tirado cuando se quedo dormido" pensó. No logro hallar a Leopold por ninguno lado de la sala, ni siquiera sus cosas estaban allí. Supuso que quizás se habría ido horas después de que Jimmy, Timmy, Tweek y David se fueran, los cuatro tenían que madrugar por diferentes motivos, el moreno y el rubio por trabajo, los otros dos castaños por sus practicas... tal vez Stotch se fue por sus padres, como siempre.

Se levanto de su sitio estirando sus brazos y piernas, y espalda. Por un leve lapso de compasión termino acomodando a Black en el sillón cediéndole su lugar. Apago el Televisor y sin cuidado alguno paso por encima del mas gordo, a eso no se le podía llamar accidente porque no se encontraba en su camino hacia las escaleras, mas bien rodeo la sala para poder pisotearlo a gusto.

Arrastraba sus pies con pereza desde las escaleras hasta por los pasillos de la segunda planta y al pasar por el cuarto de la hija mayor sintió una pizca de curiosidad preguntándose que habría allí ahora que no estaba, ni en la casa, ni en el pueblo, pero termino por ignorarlo al temer encontrar algo que no debía y es que ella podía llegar a ser comparada con una bruja o un ogro. Ni con su propio hermano parecía tener piedad.

.

.

.

Su hermano... el si se encontraba en casa... Solo, en su cuarto mientras los demás estaban abajo o no se encontraban en la residencia Marsh, es decir que...

— no hay nadie que estorbe...

* * *

 **1/2**

(quizás 3 c? )


	2. Chapter 2

**2/2**

* * *

Abrió la puerta despacio haciendo el menor ruido posible, una vez se adentró en la habitación por completo volvió a cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado. Con pasos lentes y sigilosos se aproximó hasta cama donde yacía el cuerpo durmiente de Stanley siendo iluminado por la poca luz que se adentraba por la ventana.

El otro pelinegro estaba acostado boca arriba, su mano derecha estaba a la altura de su cabeza mientras que la izquierda se mantenía sobre su estómago, sus pies estaban un poco separados, uno más recogido que el otro.

« Incluso dormido es todo un desastre... » Pensó divertido sentándose en el borde de la cama sin dejar de verlo. El otro se removió un poco en su sitio por el movimiento pero permanecía dormido.

Como pudo se acomodó a su lado removiéndolo un poco, estando en una posición más cómoda los dos acaricio los cabellos ajenos como suele hacerlo cuando despierta antes que él o cuando simplemente tiene deseos de hacerlo. Como le encantaba consentirlo y ser consentido por él.

Comenzó a sentir sus parpados pesados avisándole que faltaba poco para caer rendido ante el sueño por fin — ¿hmm? ¿Craig? — pero la voz soñolienta de Stanley le dio las fuerzas suficientes para aguantar un poco más.

— Pensé que estabas dormido — susurro juntando ambas frentes viendo como los parpados del otro se abrían despacio conectando de inmediato sus ojos grises se conectaron con los azules, aun con el sueño encima, Stan le dedico un leve sonrisa — ¿feliz de verme, he Marsh?

Una pequeña y suave risa escapo de los labios de Stanley siendo seguida de un largo bostezo — hmm — musito asintiendo. Se acomodó más en su sitio para estar aún más cerca de Craig — yo pensaba que amanecerías en la sala junto a los demás — admitió en bajo.

— ¿y dejarte solo? no, se lo mucho que disfrutas de mi compañía.

Antes de responder coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros obligándolo a recostarse por completo en el colchón, se posiciono encima de él aun sonriente— y tú de la mía — susurro en su oído plantando un beso allí, luego siguió mandíbula, mentón y salto sus labios para plantar uno en la punta se su nariz.

—... te falto un lugar — reclamo el mayor un tanto insatisfecho.

Ya mencione que le gusta ser mimado por él ¿no?

Marsh rió divertido por la impaciencia de Tucker — lo sé — murmuro sobre sus labios antes de unirlos con los suyos en un suave y lento beso.

Solos en la habitación de madrugada con los demás abajo sumidos en un profundo sueño, no hay nadie que estorbe y como ninguno de los dos es muy ruidoso a la hora de _hacerlo_ no hay mucho peligro de ser descubiertos en el acto _._ Ya lo comprobaron varias veces en diferentes lugares y hasta la fecha ninguno de sus amigos o personal escolar los han pillado. Quizás contaban con más suerte de la que imaginaban.

Unos cuantos besos más acompañados de deliciosas caricias los hubieran llevado a otra _situación,_ una muy diferente a la que están ahora: Ambos acurrucados y bien arropados con unas leves sonrisas en sus labios.

Puede que el sueño les haya ganado obligándolos a no llevarlo tan lejos, de ser ese el caso sería muy inusual en ellos, ya que aun siendo jóvenes pueden mantenerse despiertos hasta el amanecer si así lo deseara. La segunda opción, y la más probable, es que solamente disfrutan la compañía del otro de esa forma, en un ambiente cálido y acogedor que transmita por ellos todo el cariño que se tienen.

Momentos así es cuando te llegas a preguntar: **¿es un sueño o es real?**

Para Craig es real, muy real, igual para Stan. Esa es la realidad de ambos viven y planean seguir viviendo.

* * *

 **The End?**

Gracias por leer 3 uwu


End file.
